15 DIAS
by Akasuna Tsuki-chan
Summary: Sabaku no Gaara nunca a tenido una vida normal, pero ahora con 16 años, siendo kazekage de suna y conocido como 1 d los mas grandes kages de la historia, debe enfrentar un nuevo problema, la pesadilla de un hombre..-¡TEMARI¡, q me has hecho- adentro
1. Chapter 1

****++**++**++**++****

**Notas de la autora:**

**Tsuki: ohayooooo.... quiero presentarles mi nuevo trabajo es algo diferente a lo q acostumbro jejej casi nada de angust**

**Itachi: estas lok, como pudistes hacerle algo asi al pelirrojo ¬_¬**

**Tsuki: era necesario sino.... no habria diversion kukuku**

**Ok, disfruten el finc**

****++**++**++**++**++**

**CAP1: COMIENZA LA CUENTA **

Era un día como cualquier otro en la aldea de la arena. La gente comenzaba sus quehaceres diarios, no había nada fuera de lo normal y era un día de lo más tranquilo, bueno al menos eso aparentaba ser

En la casa de los hermanos Sabaku las cosas parecían ir igual, como todas las mañanas Temari era la primera en levantarse para preparar el desayuno de los menores. Se levanto de la cama con una radiante sonrisa, después de todo era un bello día y su querido novio Shikamaru iría de visita junto con sus demás amigos, (los nueve novatos, el equipo Gai, Sai, y desde luego los senseis no eran la excepción) todo era perfecto. Se coloco una yutaka celeste, para encaminarse a la cocina, tenía muchas cosas que hacer ese día.

En la alcoba del castaño las cosas eran distintas, el marionetista se removía peleándose con la cobijas, realmente ya estaba despierto, pero no quería salir de la cama. Sabía que día era hoy y eso significaba: problemas, y un grupo de insoportables ninjas de la hoja; maldijo en silencio a su hermana, la muy cruel los había invitado solo porque quería que el cabeza de piña fuera a verla.

-Mujeres- murmuro molesto, no solo por su "querida" hermana, si solo fuera por ella no estaría de tan mal humor, todo esto era por cierta castañita de la hoja que no dejaba su mente en paz… y es que para alguien como Kankuro quien está acostumbrado que las chicas lo acosen, el enfrentar una situación como esta con la konuichi de Konoha era todo un reto

-Tenten- se envolvió mas en las sabanas; no sabía qué hacer y mucho menos que pensar de sí mismo. Que tan bajo llega a caer un hombre por un par de ojos bonitos, un rostro precioso, unas largas pierdas y… mejor no seguir pensando en eso. -¡¡Maldito seas Cupido¡¡

Dejando de lado el instinto asesino de Kankuro hacia cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con armas y una morena konuichi, las cosas en la casa eran normales.

-¡¡TEMARI¡¡- el grito hizo retumbar las paredes de la vivienda, una aura asesina emanaba del cuarto del pelirrojo. Sabaku no Gaara no era una persona que perdiera fácilmente la compostura, pero cualquiera en su situación perdería hasta la cordura.

Retomemos lo acontecido en el cuarto del menor. El pelirrojo se levantaba sin muchos ánimos, ese día no tenía trabajo en la oficina, a decir verdad no tendría trabajo por algunas semanas, gracias a cierta ayuda de su hermana

**++**FLASH BACK**++**++

-Me vale un reverendo cacahuate, Gaara tomara unas vacaciones y punto ò_ó- gritaba Temari al consejo de Suna, los pobres ancianos estaban al borde de un paro cardiaco, y es que cuando Temari se lo proponía podía llegar a dar más miedo que Gaara cuando era poseído por el Shukaku -¡¡Entendido¡¡

-SI, ENTENDIDO o.o –contestaron los ancianos al estilo militar

-Temari, no era necesario todo esto- replicaba Gaara, aparentando indiferencia pero una gota resbalaba por su nuca

-Pero Gaa-chan, lo hago por ti, tú te mereces un buen descanso n^n- respondió con una sonrisa angelical –Además nuestros amigos de Konoha vendrán de visita

-De acuerdo- respondió con simpleza, sabía que llevarle la contra a la rubia era cavar tu propia tumba, sin más se retiro de la sala dejando solo al consejo y a su hermana.

-Y ustedes ò^ó mas les vale que no haya ningún inconveniente

-Si, Temari-san- respondieron tratando de controlar su nivel cardiaco

-Que bien, n¬n que pasen buen día- y sin más se retiro de la sala dejando a más de uno con un gran gotero.

**++**++FIN DEL FLASH BACK**++**++**

El pelirrojo salía de su cómoda cama se coloco su bata color vino, pero algo raro ocurría, la bata le quedaba más grande. Sin darle más importancia al asunto se encamino al baño para empezar con su rutina diaria de limpieza; se lavo el rostro, tomo su cepillo, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al asomarse en el espejo. Mayúscula fue la impresión al ver a una linda chica pelirroja, de ojos aguamarina delineados por una fina línea negra, su cabello le llegaba a mitad de la espalda, su cuerpo era delgado pero bien proporcionado.

El kasekage tocaba su cuerpo tratando de comprobar lo que el espejo le mostraba, toco su delgado rostro, su blanco cuello, sus bien proporcionados pechos, una fina cintura y unas largas y delgadas piernas. –Q…que m… e paso??

Su mente trabajaba de forma acelerada tratando de profesar todo lo recién vivido, rebobinemos…

Esta mañana se levanto como de costumbre, comenzó con su rutina diaria pero oh destino, su cuerpo ya no era su cuerpo; él era varón cuando se acostó a dormir y en por la mañana era mujer. No entendía nada, ¿como ocurrió?, pero estaba más que seguro quien lo ocasiono.

-¡¡TEMARI¡¡

En la cocina la rubia sonreía de forma malévola, su plan era todo un éxito

-TEMARI VEN AQUÍ EN ESTE MOMENTO- grito el kage. La rubia se encamino al cuarto de su hermano, o tendría que decir hermana?

-Que ocurre Gaara- pregunto inocentemente aunque el brillo malicioso en sus ojos no desaparecía

-Me puedes decir que significa esto??- indico señalando su cuerpo

-Pues… que decidiste cambiar de sexo ^o^

-NO TE HAGAS LA TONTA TEMARI¡¡- grito exasperado, la actitud de la rubia le confirmo sus sospechas de que ella era la culpable de su situación actual

-Vale ya cálmate, pues si tienes razón fui yo quien te hizo eso- respondió de una manera tan simple que más bien parecía que hablaba sobre el clima

-Y me puedes explicar... ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?¡- los músculos del pelirrojo ahora pelirroja, se tensaron en un solo instante

-Porque… estoy harta de que no tengas una pareja, a pesar de que eres muy popular con las chicas NO le haces caso a NINGUNA- reclamo molesta, pero inmediatamente suavizo su voz –así que supuse que te gustaban los chicos

Aquella simple respuesta lleno de rabia a la pelirrojo –"_Juro que si no fuera mujer la golpearía_"- pensaba molesta, cuando de pronto cayó en cuenta de una gran verdad, una sonrisa malévola adorno la blanca faz de la menor _–"No puedo golpearla porque es mujer, pero… ahora yo también lo soy"_

_-_G… aa… Gaara, q… que crees… qu… e haces-la rubia tartamudeaba nerviosa, su "hermano" se acercaba a ella con una mirada parecida a la que tenía cuando Shukaku se apoderaba de su cuerpo, la arena comenzaba a rodear el cuerpo de la rubia; tenía miedo, mucho miedo. En estas circunstancias solo se podía hacer una cosa

-¡GAARA¡… si me matas, jamás podrías volver a ser un chico…- de acuerdo, eso no era lo que esperaba pero sirvió igualmente para salvar su vida. Al instante "el" pelirrojo se detuvo, la arena se retiro lentamente, el rostro del menor se calmo.

-Dime… como puedo volver a ser el de antes?

-E… etto… yo acupe un justo secreto, el cual solo se disipara hasta que… bueno tú- la rubia trataba de explicarse, pero la fría mirada de su ahora hermana no ayudaba en lo absoluto

-Hasta que yo que Temari??

-Hasta que tú… teenamoresdealguien- explico a la carrera, aunque por los nervios no se le entendía absolutamente nada

-Temari, no entiendo lo que dices- el kage hacia uso de toda su paciencia, aunque comenzaba a llegar a sus límites

-Hasta que te enamores de alguien- contesto nerviosamente volteando a ver todo el cuarto, como si buscara un lugar por donde huir, cosa no era muy lejana a la realidad

-Que más Te-ma-ri –su hermana ocultaba algo, de eso no había duda y no esperaría por más tiempo

-Bueno, si no encuentras a ese alguien en 15 días no volverás a ser varón- cerro los ojos fuertemente, esperando la reacción de su hermano la cual nunca llego, solo se escucho el sonido seco de algo caer. Abrió los ojos lentamente temiendo por lo que encontraría –G…aara, Gaara… ¡¡Gaara¡¡- grito asustada

Efectivamente aquel sonido fue ocasionado por la caída de la menor de los Sabaku; ay estaba Sabaku no Gaara el gran kasekage del desierto, inconsciente en el piso con una expresión de terror puro. Ese día era como cualquier otro en la aldea de la arena; aunque no para la ahora kasekage de Suna. Solo tenía 15 días para encontrar la solución de este problema.

Y esa tarde tenía una junta con la comitiva de Konoha, las cosas no podrían ir peor.

-¡¡HOLA… AY ALGUIEN TTEBAYO¡¡- el alegre grito despertó de su ensoñación a la pelirroja, sin duda los de la hoja ya habían llegado…

-De acuerdo esto si puede ser peor…

_CONTINUARA… _

****++**++**++***++**++**++****

**Tsuki: y bien??? les gusto?? .Ojala q si, me costo mucxo trabajo**

**Itachi: wuajajaja sufre pelirrojo owo**

**Tsuki: a itachi-san le dan sus ataqs no le hagan casi... ojala les haya gustado y me dejen rewers**

**chao... a si aun no se con quien emperejar a Gaa-chan asi q dejen sujerencias esos si es YAOI... tenganlo en cuenta**


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuki-chan: jooo hasta que me dejo ver ¿no? Jejeje perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, y mas perdón….

Lo se… merezco q me maten… pero recuerden, si me matan ya no podre seguir mis demás fincs –w- jeje

Itachi: me temo que tienes razón -/o\-…

Tsuki-chan: jeje lo se, soy un genio, y mi gran meta en la vida es…

Itachi: vivir bajo un puente? Ser terapeuta? Tener una fabrica de chocolates y panditas? o/\o

Tsuki-chan: ehhh también, no pero mi meta principal es… HACER Q EL YAOI DOMINE AL MUNDO WUAJAJAJA ahh y hacer que Grimm-nii use un cascabel de gato, que Near-chan se disfrace de conejo y que Gaara-sama acepte un trió con Sasuke y Naruto jojoj

OK, me proyecto, bueno aquí está el nuevo capi espero les guste y los veo al final… Itachi, el declaimer

Itachi: ok, ok…. Naruto no le pertenece a Tsuki, es propiedad de Kishimoto, si fuera de esta lok créanme las cosas no serian tal como las conocemos… Este finc no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por diversión de la mente retorcida de Tsuki

****++**++**++**+**++**++**+**

**PRIMER DIA: LA PRIMERA IMPRESIÓN ES LA QUE CUENTA**

Las manos le temblaban, algunas gotas de sudor se deslizaban sutilmente por su pálido rostro, sus labios estaban rojos, tenía una ligera abertura en el inferior producto de las constantes mordidas que el mismo efectuaba; su cuerpo se convulsionaba ligeramente asemejándose a una hoja en el aire, sus ojos se veían cristalizados por las lagrimas… quería llorar, gritar y morir en ese instante.

-NO, no me pondré eso-replicaba furioso, no faltaba mucho para que llorara, pero en verdad que su situación no le dejaba para mas, solo el hecho de conservar el poco orgullo que le quedaba le hacía evitar lo inminente

-Vamos Gaara, tienes que usarlo- replico la rubia con una sonrisa socarrona, esta situación era delirante, su hermano… el gran Kazekage de Suna estaba frente a ella convertido en una preciosa chica pelirroja, la cual estaba a punto de llorar.

-P… pero…- replico con la voz desquebrajada

-Tienes que hacerlo- sin más le tendió la prenda que era objeto de la reciente discusión.

La pelirroja tenía entre sus manos una delicada pieza de lencería, un blanco sostén con encajes rosa pálido, junto con unas bragas de mismo color y detalles. Esto era el punto cúspide de la humillación.

-A sí, creo que sería buenos que usaras algo de mi ropa- agrego la rubia con una sonrisa burlona, mientras examinaba detenidamente el cuerpo de su "hermano", era delgada de eso no había duda, tal vez su ropa le quedaría grande…. Pero por el momento serviría, ya después irían juntas de compras

Sonrió aun más ante la idea, Temari siempre quiso tener una hermana con quien charlar y salir a comprar ropa, alguien a quien le cepillara el cabello y a quien utilizar de modelo para las ropas que confeccionaba. Su sueño se hizo realidad

Y mientras que para la rubiera era un sueño, para él pelirrojo era una pesadilla, de la cual deseaba despertar cuanto antes mejor. Aun veía las prendas en sus manos, sin saber que hacer o como usarlas

-Vamos Gaara debes usarlas si no quieres tener mayores problemas- advirtió severa la mayor

-P…pero como se usan?- pregunto sonrojado

La sonrisa de la oji verde se volvió maliciosa –No te preocupes Gaa-chan tu hermanita te ayudara

Y sin decir o esperar algo mas, Temari sujeto a su hermano para despojarla de las ropas que llevaba. Por más que el de ojos aguamarina se moviera buscando una forma de escapara de tan abochornante situación, sus esfuerzos fueron nulos

-bien…- sonrió satisfecha al ver sin prendas a la menor –vamos, que esperas?... ponte las pantaletas

Sin deseos de pasar mayor vergüenza el kazekage realizo lo indicado, solo para verse en una situación aun más penosa –Temari… no sé cómo ponerme esto –señalo al sujetador

-Ah, es muy sencillo te ayudare

El grito de Sabaku no Gaara retumbo por toda la casa.

**++**++**++**++**++**++

Comenzaba a rendirse ante lo inminente: Tenía que levantarse.

Por más que lo deseara no podía pasar todo el día en la cama, no por falta de convicción, sino que su hermana no lo permitiría. Se desperezo tratando de espantar la flojera que le acompañaba, tomo la ropa que había en el piso –la cual había usado el día anterior- y comenzó a ponérsela.

Sabía que esta semejante acción, acarrearía un buen regaño por parte de la rubia; cosa que sinceramente no le importaba, camino al baño para poder hacer sus necesidades.

Se escucho un grito por la casa, cosa por demás común, no le tomo mayor importancia y continúo haciendo sus cosas.

Una vez que estuvo "presentable" decidió ir a buscar algo que comer, antes de que la comitiva de Konoha llegara y le fastidiara _también _el desayuno

_-"Que extraño… conociendo a Temari, creí que estaría preparando el desayuno y la bienvenida para los de la hoja"-_ se cuestiono extrañado al no encontrarse con la rubia

Tomo un tazón, una caja de cereal, junto a un cartón de leche para disponerse a comer su nutritivo desayuno. Justo cuando estaba por llevarse la primera cucharada a la boca fue bruscamente interrumpido…

-¡¡HOLA… AY ALGUIEN TTEBAYO!!- grito alegre el rubio, entrando a la sala de la familia Sabaku. Sin perder tiempo y con un rostro que aseguraba dolor, el castaño se dirigió a la sala para hacer pagar por su osadía a aquel que se había atrevido a interrumpir sus sagrados alimentos

-¡¡UZUMAKI!! Pero quien te crees tú para entrar así como así a la casa de otros?-bramo molesto, mientras cogía al rubio del cuello de su chaqueta

-Gomen nasai, Kankuro-san… es que… bueno, tocamos pero nadie nos abrió- se excusaba la peli rosa de forma nerviosa, y es que Kankuro molesto podía llegar a dar bastante miedo

-ehh, vamos Kankuro-CHAN no deberías estarte amargando el día tan temprano- se burlaba la castaña, viendo fijamente al marionetista, retándole con la mirada.

El castaño soltó de inmediato al pobre rubio, el cual cayó al suelo completamente mareado (después de tanta zangoloteada ¿quién no?); el duelo entre los castaños era el punto central de atención ni tanto Tenten ni como Kankuro parecían estar dispuestos a ceder en aquel enfrentamiento; la tensión era palpable en el aire

-Shoto matte- pidió la rubia de ojos azules, quien conocía el temperamento de castaña y esto no podría terminar nada bien

-Ino tiene razón- reafirmo el Nara- acabamos de llegar de un largo viaje y solo queremos presentarnos ante el kazekage

-¡Cierto!...- el ojiazul se levanto de un brinco al escuchar la mención de su pelirrojo amigo- Donde está Gaara?... no me digas que aun sigue dormido??

-No lo creo, no ha de tardar en bajar- respondió de mala gana, dejando de lado su pelea con Tenten, la cual le miraba molesta- Por cierto no iban a venir más?

Y es que si las cuentas no le fallaban al marionetista, debía haber 16 ninjas de la hoja, incluyendo a los senseis

-Mendukasai, si debería- bostezo el castaño, el viaje fue bastante largo y lo que más quería en aquel momento era descansar sin molestos compañeros de equipo

-Etto… Kuruai-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Asuma-sensei y Guy-sensei no pudieron venir- respondió tímidamente la Hyuga

-Tzk… godaime-sama dijo que tenía una importante misión para ellos- farfullo molesto el castaño, siendo apoyado por un ladrido de su fiel compañero (se puede ver a los mencionados bebiendo en compañía de la rubia hokage)

-Donde está el kazekage?- aquella pregunta desconcertó a todos, no en si por la pregunta sino por quien la dijo; y es que Sasuke Uchiha se había mantenido al margen de la conversación, cosa poco usual, lo raro es que mostrara interés en algo

-Ahhh lo más seguro es que se esté bañando o cambiando- respondió el Sabaku dirigiéndose a la cocina para poder seguir tomando su desayuno, siendo seguido por los de Konoha

-Pues iré a saludarle…-respondió el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna. Pero inmediatamente fue detenido por una peli rosa que le jalaba de la oreja –Itaiiii Sakura-chan eso duele

-Naruto-baka, no debes molestar a Gaara-sama, el bajara pronto

Kankuro no prestaba atención a nada, eso incluía a un enorme can acostado cómodamente en los sillones o a un moreno pintor que curioseaba las cosas de dicha habitación, a tres simpáticas kunoichi que tomaron asiento en el comedor, o al vago del Nara que le hacía compañía a Akamaru. Su atención estaba completamente centrada en el tazón de cereal que tenia al frente

Un potente grito retumbo por la casa, el segundo del día; lo extraño es que reconocía la voz como la de Gaara pero había un ligero detalle… sonaba mucho más agudo de lo que debería escucharse

-etto… esa no era… la voz de kazekage-sama?- pregunto la morena de ojos blancos

-Es cierto, dattebayo…. Iré a ver- se apresuro el rubio a ir en auxilio de su amigo, quien sabe… tal vez el Akatsuki había regresado por el pelirrojo

-Matte… Naruto- la peli rosa trato de detener al rubio hiperactivo, pero este fue mucho más rápido que ella.

-Hum… iré a detener a ese baka- el moreno no espero a ver las reacciones de sus compañeros, comenzó a seguir el mismo camino que el rubio

Pero el moreno marionetista ya no prestaba atención a nada mas, su mirada estaba completamente centrada en su tazón de cereal –Se aguado- se quejo frunciendo el ceño de forma graciosa

**++**++**++**++***

Aquel viaje le resultaba tedioso, más que tedioso… insoportable, no era más que una pérdida total de tiempo. Solo había ido por insistencia del rubio, o por lo menos es lo que hizo creer a todos; en realidad tenía una muy buena razón para asistir a Suna, la cual era de cabellos rojos y ojos aguamarina.

Él no era como todos creían, no era la persona fría, insensible y ególatra que todos pensaban, era cierto que era serio, no gustaba de las bromas como el rubio, jamás llegaba a conmoverse con nada y tenía una auto estima algo elevada, pero vamos… no por eso era lo que todos pensaban. Tambien era un ser humano como cualquier otro, lo cual implicaba sentir aprecio por otros: Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi… y porque no? Enamorarse

Después de todo era hombre, y como todo hombre tenía necesidades y deseos.

**++**++**++**++**++**

-¡No usare falda!- grito una linda pelirroja

El rubio se quedo viendo la puerta con el rostro desencajado, se suponía que Gaara estaba en compañía de Temari; pero aquella voz no era de ninguno de los Sabaku

-"Que pasa ay dentro?"

-Ya te dije Temari, no me pondré eso- se volvió a escuchar aquella primera voz

El rubio cada vez entendía menos, sin pensarlo mucho decidió entrar sin si quiera tocar…

-Ey dobe…- las palabras del Uchiha murieron en su garganta, como de costumbre el rubio zorrito se había adelantado a sus actos, abriendo la puerta.

Ambos jóvenes veían el interior de la habitación con rostro desencajado

-G… Gaara?- se atrevió a preguntar el rubio, con las mejillas completamente rojas. Viendo directamente a una preciosa muchacha pelirroja, la cual sorprendentemente se parecía a su amigo. El moreno estaba igual, la sangre se había concentrado en su rostro y estaba más que seguro que de seguir viendo, poco faltaría para desangrarse

Ambas muchachas estaban sorprendidas por la intromisión de los de la hoja, tanto así, que ninguna reparo en la situación que estaban; Temari había intentado por todos los medios, vestir a su hermana con un precioso vestido negro que había encontrado, mientras la menor peleaba por evitar ponérselo y usar lo que ella misma había elegido; una blusa de redecilla negra y su característicos pantalones (n/t: es el mismo atuendo que en shippuden, solo que sin la gabardina y el chaleco n_n). La pelirroja solo había tenido tiempo de ponerse los pantalones, dejando al descubierto su pecho, solo cubierto con la fina pieza de lencería que su querida hermana le había proporcionado

Los cuatro jóvenes se veían fijamente sin saber que decir realmente, el ambiento se comenzaba a tornar incomodo. Siendo roto por el grito de las chicas de Suna

-¡PERVERTIDOS¡- grito la rubia, señalándolos acusadoramente

-No… este, yo… no- trataba de excusarse el moreno, pero por primera vez en su vida, no sabía que decir para remediar la situación; y digamos que el rubio no ayudaba, se había quedado embobado viendo la pelirroja, con expresión poco sana

Hasta el momento la menor no había reaccionado, era demasiado estrés para ella; pero al sentir la oscura mirada del Uchiha junto con la de su mejor amigo, reacciono de la forma en que cualquiera lo haría

-¡¡LARGO DE AQUÍ¡¡- y una buena cantidad de arena los arrastro fuera del cuarto

Ambos jóvenes voltearon a verse simultáneamente; su hasta el momento, única duda se había disipado. Aquella muchacha era Sabaku no Gaara de eso estaba más que confirmado

-Que le ocurrió a Gaara?- pregunto a nadie en especial el kitsune

-No tengo ni idea- contesto el moreno, en las mismas que su amigo

Ambos se recargaron en la pared del pasillo, viendo a la nada; tratando de procesar toda la información recién adquirida

**++**++**++**++*

-Maldición- gruño la menor, ya vestida (con lo que ella escogió)- No puedo creer que me hayan visto asi, ahora que les diré a los de la hoja, al consejo… DIOS, EL CONSEJO

-Tranquila- trataba de calmar la mayor a una histérica pelirroja

-Pero…

-Ya, tranquila; déjamelo a mí- sonrió de forma cariñosa- el consejo no tiene porque enterarse, no diremos nada

-Pero los de…

-Ellos tampoco tienen que decir nada, estoy segura que guardaran el secreto mientras vuelves a la normalidad – sonrió la rubia como solo ella lo hace

-de acuerdo- se rindió

–"_**Nah, no entiendo porque te molestas tanto- hablo el perro mapache- si te vez preciosa"**_

_**-**__cállate- _gruño internamente_- no estoy para aguantar tus comentarios pervertidos_

-Vamos, tenemos que hablar con los demás- corto la rubia el monologo interno de la menor

**++**++**++**++**++**

Los (pervertidos) muchachos ya había bajado, de inmediato fueron bombardeados por preguntas y golpes, en el caso de rubio, por cortesía de la pelirosa, pero ambos decidieron no decir nada y esperar a que las de Suna bajar y hablaran personalmente

-Hola- saludo la rubia de coletas- que bueno que están aquí, pensaba darles una bienvenida mejor, pero por el momento no podre, tengo algo que decirles…

-Que sucede mujer problemática- decir quien dijo esto está de mas

-Pues…- volteo a ver a las escaleras- vamos, tienes que bajar

-No quiero- chillo una voz familiar, Kankuro dejo su (aguado) cereal, intrigado por la situación

-Vamos, ~te estás portando como chica~- canturreo feliz, con toda la intención de hacer enojar a la menor. Cosa que funciono.

Todos los presentes en la sala (incluso akamaru) estaban con la boca abierta completamente sorprendidos; una chica pelirroja bajaba completamente avergonzada

-Pues creo que tengo que decirles- comenzó la rubia- que ahora tengo una hermana

-P… pero Temari-san, que ocurrió?- pregunto sorprendida la pelirosa

-Pues, es una larga historia

-¡Me convirtió en chica¡- chillo la Sabaku menor

Se escucho un ruido sordo en el cuarto, haciendo que todos voltearan a ver, a cierto castaño que se había desmayado de la impresión, al reconocer la voz de su hermano, mientras murmura: ahora son dos, no, no

-Se lo tomo bastante bien- comento divertida la castaña de Konoha

-_"T^T que va a ser de mi, con estos locos?"-_ chillo internamente la kazekage

CONTINUARA….

**++**++**++**++**++**

Tsuki-chan: y bien, que les pareció, me merezco un rewer o un tomatazo -w-

Itachi: jajaja sufre kazekage sufre wuajajaj

Tsuki-chan: ok, Itachi-san me da miedo ¬w¬

Y la mejor parte jojo –para mi-las respuestas a sus rewers jeje

**Azuri-chan: **Muchas gracias por el rewer y me alegro q te guste y claro que tendre en consideración tu voto por el GAANARU jeje

**Yue Motou: **Primero que nada, gracias por leer mis trabajos y me alegro que te gusten tanto n///n y pues… Claro que te acepto como mi alumna jojo me siento realizada… ejem y pues si parecía que me habia desaparecido jojo pero ni en el infierno, ni en la sociedad de almas me aceptan u________u solo en hueco mundo joo. Ok, me salgo del tema jeje a mi también me pareció una idea divertida jojo Gaara-sama chica y claro que tendre en cuenta el NARUGAA

Espero leerte pronto y en adelante soy tu danna o sensei o como quieras decirme jejeje -w- jeje saludos a tu inner

**Jigoku Yuki: **jeje gracias por tu comentario, me alegro que te guste, y como vez ya esta la siguiente parte jojojo y pues… el saigaa no lo tenia en mente jiji el sasugaa sip, me gusta esa pareja a ver con quien s quedara Gaara-sama wuajaja

**Hinoiri-chan: **Me alegro que te gustara mi trabajo n///n y pues concuerdo, el pelirrojo sufrirá wuajajaja jooo pues otro voto mas para el sasugaa, a mi también me gusta esa pareja jeje gracias de nuevo y espero leerte pronto

**BlueSaffier: **Que bueno q te gustar tanto n///n y como vez aquí estuvo la conti jojo y pues jeje dile a tu inner que no son necesarias las amenazas

Itachi: ¬/\¬ eso no es cierto, tu vives de amenazas… de tu mama, tus onii-chan´s, de tu ottoto, de tus maestros, de tu instructor, de sempai, de tu taissan, de tu tacho…

Ejemm… no era necesario eso Itachi-san /// pero volviendo al tema, espero te haya gustado y espero saber de ti pronto

Muchas gracias a todos (as) por su apoyo jeje y perdón de nuevo, tratare de actualizar mas seguido jejej


End file.
